1. Field of the Invention
Water Supported, Wind Actuated Power Generating Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the developing shortage of fossil fuel, there is now an urgent need to develop alternate sources of power, that will either eliminate or drastically reduce the need for fossil fuel or natural gas to actuate the same. Various types of wind actuated devices have been proposed in the past and used to a limited extent, most of which are based on the wind mill concept.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an elongate, counterweighted, buoyant body, preferably of massive construction, that supports a number of rotatable, upwardly extending masts, each of which supports a sail, and the masts and sails being concurrently rotated in timed sequence to cooperate with the counterweight to impart a transverse rocking motion to the buoyant body as it floats on the sea or a lake adjacent the shore thereof. This rocking motion is utilized to pump water to an elevated reservoir from which it may discharge by gravity to actuate a turbine generator assembly to produce electricity, and the water after flowing through the turbine being returned to the body of water of which it initially formed a part.
Another object of the invention is to produce a wind actuated power producing device that may be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, is simple and easy to use, requires a minimum of maintenance attention, and utilizes a minimum of fossil fuel in the operation thereof.